


Whatever You Need

by orphan_account



Category: AOC - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears slid down her face after telling her statement for the Third time to the police. It startled the ginger haired partner. Yes, Alexandria expressed emotions like a normal human but she tended to suppress her feelings over what people say to her in a political stance.“Heyheyhey. I know… It's hard. And that’s okay. You know it’s ok for you to cry over something like this.”He so badly wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks but feared hurting her bruises that now blotted her face, so he didn’t.“I know… But I’m going to have to do so many more statements after this. At work. For press. At the hospital… It’s just too much.” She said, softly, almost as if she was speaking to herself.“And I know I’m going to have to present myself as calm, untouched, unbothered, by what happened. But the truth is I’m not. I thought I was going to die.” There was a long pause. Giving the breeze a moment to lightly gush through the air.“When I first ran for congress I didn’t think of things like this. Like getting attacked for not having the same opinion as someone. Getting left, helpless and alone at night. Didn’t even cross my mind.”
Kudos: 6





	Whatever You Need

Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez wasn’t used to this newfound “fame” that comes in hand with becoming congresswoman. She knew people would hate her no-matter what she did, it’s been hard trying to accept this. Trying to ignore the constant heckling in the replies of her tweets. But she managed. It had worked relatively well, so far at least. She was getting used to the hate that lived rent-free underneath her tweets and posts, one thing she couldn’t get used to was the physical hate. Oh how she wanted to walk down the street without getting called a harsh name or two. But Riley, congresspeople from before her, her manager all reminded her that behind the hate was an overwhelmingly large amount of love and support. That everyday she continued to inspire. Alexandria had a hard time believing this, especially when the majority of representatives are white, old, men that hate her. They were a constant reminder that she would never be good enough for everyone. 

It happened abruptly one day. AOC knew she’d never get used to the insults yelled across the street to her on the way back from the Capitol, to her quaint apartment, where her dog and Riley awaited her, hopefully with dinner ready, but this instance was different. 

“ Go back to your own country.” A man uttered under his breath as he passed by the congress woman.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me. Mexican bitch.”  
“Sir, I was born and raised here. In America. I am just as much of an American as you are.”   
“You’ll never be an American.” The man spoke, such a sharp tone on his tongue, resentment dripping from his words. He took a few steps closer to Alexandria. The panic spiked in her heart rate. Being on the smaller side, Latina and a woman, she was very cautious, especially at night.  
She took a step back, as to avoid his hot breath. But it was too late, he was aggravated.  
And Alexandria knew, better than anyone, that calming down an upset conservative (especially a man) is more work than it looks. As the man dawning a “MAGA” hat stepped closer and closer. Slowly making her hair stand up. Her eyes dashed about the street, looking for a way to escape. Her phone buzzed, reminding her that she needs to call Riley. He will help.   
But she has to act quickly.   
She takes a few steps back, giving her a split second longer.   
She whipped out her phone, Riley, being on speed dial, was being rung before the Orange mans supporter could react.  
She quickly clicked the speaker button, then tossed it to the side of the sidewalk, knowing she would likely be getting attacked.

The man ran at her. Immediately knocking her small figure to the ground,  
She strained to hear if Riley answered the phone or not but it was hard to concentrate when her head was being hit against the sidewalk AND being yelled racial slurs. Finally she heard it, the click of the phone being picked up.

“RILEY” She yelled, before promptly getting her mouth covered  
“Alex? Are you okay?”   
AOC struggled against the weight of the man that was muffling and slowly crushing her. Finally managing to angle her head in a way that made the man's hand slip from covering her mouth.  
“J-JUST CHECK MY LOCATION ON THAT APP? G-GOT IT? CALL THE POLIC-” She was cut off by the angry man's fist.  
“A-Alex what’s going on? Are you ok? What’s going on?”   
All Riley could hear was his long-time girlfriend clearly struggling, and screaming, and every once in a while he would hear a man’s voice, which only caused his anxiety to raise even more.

By the time the police arrived (and Riley ofcourse) the offender was long gone. He had left a limp AOC behind in his wrath.   
Riley pulled the emergency break at just the sight of his girlfriend. Leaping out of the car and bounding over to her. The police cars were still parking.  
He cuffed her jaw lightly. A tear falling on her rapidly bruising face.   
“H-Hey…” He forced a sad smile  
“It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here now Alex.”  
He couldn’t decipher what was blood and what was red lipstick that stained her lips.   
He cradled her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Comforting her. Giving her the time to gain the strength to sit up.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He whispered softly into her ears.  
Alexandria gave him a reassuring nod.  
“I was just… I was just trying to get home. It was late and I wanted dinner.” She said.   
“But- this… This man told me I didn’t belong in America. Not that that’s a new kind of insult… But I- I don’t know… I felt the need to respond even though I know I shouldn’t. I did. It got him mad. I could tell it would likely get violent so I called you as soon as possible…. By the time you answered the phone he had knocked me to the ground…” She had paused for longer periods than usual during her statement. Which worried Riley. 

Tears slid down her face after telling her statement for the Third time to the police. It startled the ginger haired partner. Yes, Alexandria expressed emotions like a normal human but she tended to suppress her feelings over what people say to her in a political stance.   
“Heyheyhey. I know… It's hard. And that’s okay. You know it’s ok for you to cry over something like this.”   
He so badly wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks but feared hurting her bruises that now blotted her face, so he didn’t.   
“I know… But I’m going to have to do so many more statements after this. At work. For press. At the hospital… It’s just too much.” She said, softly, almost as if she was speaking to herself.  
“And I know I’m going to have to present myself as calm, untouched, unbothered, by what happened. But the truth is I’m not. I thought I was going to die.” There was a long pause. Giving the breeze a moment to lightly gush through the air.  
“When I first ran for congress I didn’t think of things like this. Like getting attacked for not having the same opinion as someone. Getting left, helpless and alone at night. Didn’t even cross my mind.”  
They sat in each other's presence for a while.   
“You know that you’ll get through this. I know it. I can start picking you up from work if that’ll make you feel safer. And once you walk into the Capitol you’re safe in there too. (he spoke too soon) We can hire stricter security too if you need.”   
“FOX will have a whole article about how after ‘one harmless attack’ I need a whole SWAT team with me at all times if we do that…” She sighed inwardly  
“We can’t change anything. No. We have to just pretend it didn’t happen.”  
“Whatever you need, Alex.”


End file.
